Inazuma Eleven: Ω
by Alcagi
Summary: Todo el mundo pensaba que la piedra Alius fue destruida, pero de lo que nadie tenía idea era que quedo un diminuto fragmento, nada muy poderoso, pero que al ser fusionado con el meteorito Omega crearía una piedra el triple de poderosa…. La piedra Alius Omega… ¿Qué sucederá cuando los efectos de la piedra Alius vuelva con más fuerza hacia sus ex portadores? -Se necesitan OC's-
1. Chapter 1

3 meses después de el FFI, cuando pensaban que todo al fin era paz y tranquilidad, un pequeño fragmento de la piedra Alius fue encontrado y puesto en las manos equivocadas.

Al ser fusionado con el meteorito Omega, la piedra Alius obtiene de vuelta todas sus propiedades, pero con el triple de su poder anterior. Ahora, todos los jugadores que utilizaron la piedra Alius volverán a verse afectados por Alius Omega, pero ahora las cosas no serán tan fáciles, la situación no estará a favor de la "humanidad".  
Nuevos contrincantes, más poderosos que los anteriores, y el equipo "Genesis", si antes fue difícil, ahora lo será el doble ya que los mejores jugadores de los equipos más fuertes del instituto alíen se reunirán en este equipo.

Raimon se verá obligado a formar el equipo más fuerte, otra vez, con nuevos jugadores y contaran con una nueva entrenadora, y tal vez… algo más que simple amistad…


	2. Capitulo 1: El nuevo campeonato

**NA:** Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level 5,porque a la hora que fuera de mi propiedad seria un desastre lol.

Capitulo 1: El nuevo campeonato internacional

Tras 3 meses de que Raimon consiguiera la victoria del FFI, sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad: Algunos volvieron a sus ciudades natales, mientras que otros optaron por quedase en Inazuma.

El equipo se encontraba entrenando cuando de pronto….  
-Chicos!- Gritaba una peli azul a lo lejos.  
El equipo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a escuchar lo que aquella chica tenía que decir.

-¿Que sucede Haruna?- Pregunto el capitán, mejor conocido como Mamoru Endo.

-Tengo excelentes noticias- Dijo sin quitar su característica sonrisa – ¡El equipo clasifico a el nuevo campeonato internacional de futbol juvenil! -.

Todos quedaron en shock por un momento

-¡Amigos, esto es genial, iremos a el campeonato!-

-No tan rápido, Endo- dijo el entrenador Kudou –Antes de todo tendrán que tener un partido de selección para saber que jugadores están capacitados para los partidos. Serán llamados también los jugadores de Inazuma Japan que están fuera de la ciudad, así como en el FFI deberán ganarse su lugar en el equipo.- Hizo una pequeña pausa – Deberán entrenar por su propia cuenta, el día sábado deberán estar aquí por la mañana. Eso es todo- Finalizada la frase se retiro de la cancha.

-Así que tendremos que practicar por nuestra propia cuenta…?- Menciono Kido, casi en un murmullo.- Entonces estaremos todos contra todos otra vez, ¿no?

Todos se miraron entre si

-Esto será interesante…- Menciono Fudo tras esbozar una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

**NA: **Lamento de corazón no poder hacer un capitulo mas largo, pero juro que se compensara luego.  
Pues verán, el capitulo 1 constara de 3 partes y en el capitulo 2 comenzara la verdadera historia, los capítulos se irán actualizando apenas los capítulos sean terminados de escribir, lo que seria día por medio y si hay suerte todos los días.  
Muchas gracias por leer,esperamos no decepcionarlos ^^


	3. Capitulo 1 parte 2:Partido de selección

Capitulo 1 (parte 2): Partido de selección

**NA: **Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, si no que de level 5, porque a la hora de que fuera mio... 7u7

* * *

El tan esperado día sábado llego. Todos se encontraban en la cancha esperando las indicaciones para comenzar el partido.  
Como es de esperarse, los separaron por equipos quedando, como no, Endo como capitán de el equipo A y Osamu como capitán de el equipo B, porque, si, esta vez sí fue invitado a participar en el torneo junto con algunos otros, y aunque era un misterio el porqué de que fuese el capitán, estaba bien, después de todo eso no afectaba en mucho ya que desde el principio debían entrenar individualmente.

Así como el equipo A contaba con Endo, Kabeyama, Hiroto, Fudou, Shadow, Nishigaki, Sakuma, Tsunami, Toramaru, Someoka y Fubuki

Mientras que el equipo B contaba con Osamu, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Kido, Goenji, Tobitaka, Kogure, Hijikata, Segata y Kurimatsu

Comenzó el partido, sin embargo a medida de que iba avanzando el tiempo las managers miraban preocupadas a algunos miembros de ambos equipos.

-Es mi idea o acaso los movimientos de los chicos son un poco torpes?-Aki parecía preocupada, no era normal ver a algunos chicos así.

-Eso crees?, yo los veo bastante bien-Haruna, aunque había algo que le decía que estaba mal, pues no era normal que Hiroto ya hubiese fallado 3 tiros, y no es porque los detuviesen, es porque no estaba tirando bien!

-Aki tiene razón, algunos jugadores no lo están dando todo- Acotó Natsumi, mientras que Fuyuka, que estaba sentada junto a ellas, solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que las demás hablaban, a pesar de que también se había percatado de aquello, y si, eso no era normal…

* * *

Al llegar el medio tiempo, con el marcador 1-1 las chicas se separaron y fueron a entregar agua a los distintos equipos; pero mejor vamos con Aki y Haruna al equipo B.

Las manager luego de hacer lo que debían y entregar una que otra palabra de ánimo al equipo, se acercaron a dos jugadores en especifico que estaban teniendo un rendimiento aun más bajo que los demás: Midorikawa y Kazemaru, si, aunque parezca impresionante, estos dos estaban mas lentos y fallaban varias recepciones; y a pesar de que habían jugadores que no estaban haciéndolo perfectamente bien, era preocupante ver como estos dos estaban incluso bajo la media, aunque no eran los únicos, Hiroto y Fudou que estaban igual o peor, pero esperaban que de eso se encargaran Nasumi o Fuyuka.

Chicos…-Llamo Haruna, estos dos la miraron.

Se…se sienten bien?-Continuo Aki

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí.

Si, por qué?- Pregunto el peli verde haciendo un gesto de confusión

Bueno, es porque…-Aki sabía bien el motivo, pero no simplemente podían llegar y decir "Están jugando mal"…

Están jugando mal…- Menciono Haruna

O talvez si…

Vaya, que poca delicadeza…-Dijo Kazemaru, que se había mantenido en silencio desde que llegaron las chicas

Lo siento, creo que me pase un poco-La avergonzada peli azul bajo la cabeza, pues porque si se había pasado, y bastante.

No pasa nada-Hizo una pausa-…tan mal estamos?- Midorikawa estaba preocupado, y Kazemaru también, si las manager se daban cuenta que estaban jugando mal no querían siquiera pensar en el entrenador Kudou.

No, bueno, es que no están jugando mal, pero en comparación, la verdad, es que….-Oh no, Aki estaba balbuceando, eso significaba que si estaban jugando mal.

…-

…-

Bueno pues…- Haruna en un casi fallido trato de liberarse de ese silencio incomodo- ya va a comenzar el segundo tiempo, no creen que deberían estar con los demás-Y era verdad, ya estaba por comenzar, así que Kazemaru y Midorikawa se fueron sin antes decir que darían su mejor esfuerzo…  
Pero eso no sería tan fácil, pues la verdad…no se sentían tan bien como decían…

* * *

El partido termino, 2-1 favoreciendo a el equipo A.  
El entrenador Kudou se encontraba en el centro de la cancha y todos los jugadores le rodeaban, y aunque era tal vez un poco obvio quien podría quedarse y quien no, la tensión era enorme.

Antes de decir quiénes son los seleccionados, quiero decir que hubieron algunos que me decepcionaron bastante. Es una lástima.-A pesar de que dijera que es una lastima, su semblante y voz eran firmes, quien sabe si de verdad lo lamentaba en el fondo- Ahora, escuchen bien, los seleccionados son: Endo Mamoru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Tsunami Jousuke, Toramaru Utsunomiya, Fubuki Shirou, Tachimukai Yuuki, Kido Yuuto, Goenji Shuuya, Tobitaka Seiya, Kogure Yuuya y Hijikata Raiden, también se solicita a Fudou Akio y Osamu Saginuma su presencia como suplente solamente si es estrictamente necesario. Es todo.- Dicho esto se retiro de el lugar.

Durante muchos minutos nadie se movió de su lugar ni se escucho ningún sonido.

…

…

…

¿Que acaba de pasar?

* * *

**NA:** Bueno,me demore bastante y no quedo tan bien uwu,mi redacción es un poco rarita, pero espero que la entiendan uvu.  
Gracias especiales a Sachimika por la ayuda x3 y gracias por leer!  
Ah,por cierto, el capitulo 1 parte 3 estará en unas horas mas! :D


	4. Capitulo 1 parte 3: El comienzo

**NA: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y bla bla bla es propiedad de level 5 y bla bla bla, ojala disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Capitulo 1 (Parte 3): El comienzo

El silencio se prolongo por muchos minutos, era incomodo, nadie se movía ni hacia nada, hasta que Kazemaru se acerco a Endo.

-Felicidades, mas les vale ganar el campeonato- Aunque estaba bromeando, la verdad es que no se sentía de ánimo para hacerlo, pero si no hacia algo probablemente se iban a quedar pegados ahí para siempre.

-Así será, ¡jugaremos por ustedes chicos!-Grito Endo, tratando de entusiasmar a los demás.

-¡Si!- Gritaron todos, con gran entusiasmo…bueno, casi todos.

* * *

Luego de un largo rato compartiendo, aquellos que no fueron seleccionados se debían retirar, sin no antes escuchar que día sería el primer encuentro, para ir a apoyar a sus compañeros.

-¿Así que el próximo sábado en el nuevo estadio?-Hiroto parecía interesado en aquel nuevo estadio, ya que fue construido con dinero que dono la fundación Kira.

-Si, ¡será el partido inaugural!-Menciono Endo, para que decir que estaba eufórico.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos dormir a las "súper estrellas"- Se burlo Fudou.

-Tiene razón, será mejor retirarnos- Y dicho esto, aquellos no seleccionados se despidieron de los demás y se retiraron del lugar.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, y mientras todos tenían dulces sueños, había un grupo en específico de adolecentes que tenían sueños no muy dulces al parecer…

.

.

.

_Mira eso nada más, te sacaron de el equipo._

_-¿_eh?-

_Pero no porque lo hayas hecho mal, es una trampa, ellos saben que eres el mejor y están celosos…_

_-¡¿_Quien está ahí?!-

_¿Realmente es importante en estos momentos?, ¿no te da rabia?, ellos solo envidian tus habilidades, lo has hecho demasiado bien y por eso no te quieren ahí._

-Claro que no…yo lo hice mal, muy mal…-

_¿Eso crees?_

-Así es, lo hice mal…-

_¿Y crees poder hacerlo mejor?_

-…-

_A sí que dudas de tus propias habilidades, ¿eh?, ¿y si te dijera que hay una forma de hacerlo mejor?, ¿mejor que cualquier otro sobre la faz de la tierra?_

-…¿Eso es verdad?-

_¡Claro que si!, serás el mejor y nunca nadie volverá a verte de menos, todos te respetaran y admiraran, serás superior a cualquiera._

-¿Y que es lo que debo hacer para obtener eso?-

_Solo debes prometer que harás lo que se te pida_

-¿Solo eso?-

_Así es, ¿lo harás?_

-Si.-

* * *

_¿Qué vergüenza no crees?, quedar como un simple suplente…_

-Tsk…tu que sabes…-

_Se que es igual o peor que no haber clasificado en si…_

-…-

_¿No se supone que eres el mejor? _

-…-

_Eso es, si no dejaras que ellos te utilizaran a su antojo tu de verdad serias alguien fuerte…_

-…-

_¿Acaso no sabes cuál es la manera?, ¿Debo decirlo de nuevo?_

-No…-

_¿Lo harás?, ¿O solo quieres ser el suplente mediocre?_

-No quiero ser el suplente…-

_¿Entonces si lo harás?_

-…Si…-

_Esa es la mejor decisión._

* * *

_Otra vez te dejaron a un lado…_

-No es verdad…-

_Claro que sí, lo sabes, ellos piensan que eres un inútil, siempre el más débil…_

-¡No, no es así, cierra la boca!-

_Si no fuera así no estarías tan alterado, ¿no crees?, tienes miedo de la verdad…_

-¡Yo no tengo miedo, porque no es la verdad!, solo tratas de confundirme de nuevo…-

_Claro que no, yo solo quiero que veas las cosas como son, aquí el que se está engañando eres tú. No recuerdas aquella sensación de poder cuando…_

-¡No!, ¡no la recuerdo ni quiero recordarla!-

_¿Entonces deseas seguir siendo pisoteado por tus "compañeros de equipo" siendo que puedes aspirar a mas?_

-¡Ellos no hacen eso!, me ven como un igual…-

_Eso crees tú. Claro, tu ayudas a todos a subir, pero cuando tienes que subir tu nadie te ayuda._

-¡Si fuera cierto aun así si hiciera lo que me pidan nada cambiaría!-

_Claro que si cambiaría, porque podrías subir por ti mismo…_

-…-

_No deberías tomarte tanto tiempo, porque alguien más puede tomar ese lugar que te corresponde. Es ahora o nunca, ¿Lo harás? _

-…Si.-

* * *

_¿De verdad dejaras que las cosas se queden así?, ¡Tú eras el capitán de el equipo definitivo!, ¿y ahora que eres?_

-Alguien que siquiera pudo clasificar como jugador…-

_Exacto. ¿Qué sucedió?_

-…-

_Yo te digo que sucedió, Raimon, eso sucedió._

-Eso no…-

_¿Cómo que "eso no"?, si no hubiese aparecido Raimon en primer lugar ahora estarías en la cima. Te quitaron todo aquello que te hacia fuerte, incluso después de todo este tiempo, ¿vas a dejar que sigan sin pagar lo que hicieron?, porque aún hay tiempo para hacerlos lamentar…_

-…¿Aun lo hay?-

_A si es, aun lo hay, ¿Qué dices?_

-Lo haré.-

* * *

_Ah, que lastima que seas un simple suplente, ¿No?, lo peor es que probablemente ni siquiera te llamen a jugar en todo el campeonato…_

-No es algo que debería importar…-

_Eso supongo, pero, ¿Qué no era mejor cuando eras capitán?, no debías suplantar a nadie, tu simplemente jugabas…_

-…_-_

_Eras consciente de que eras de los mejores, pero ahora no puedes siquiera tener ese placer, vives sabiendo que los jugadores de Raimon o Inazuma Japan son mejores que tu, siendo que incluso algunos son patéticos._

-Si son mejores que yo dejan de ser patéticos.-

_O sea, ¿estás admitiendo que eres patético?, ¡vaya!._

-¿Por qué tratan de manipular mis pensamientos?-

_Porque es lo mejor que pueden hacer por ti, si vuelves a ellos tendrás un lugar digno de respetar; ¿no te parece algo atractivo?_

-…La verdad, no lo sé.-

_Solo porque eres indeciso te tomas ese tiempo, otras personas ya habrían tomado la decisión._

-Pero yo no soy otra persona más…-

_Y por eso mereces ser el mejor. ¿Qué dices?_

-Voy a hacerlo.-

* * *

Llego el día sábado, y los jugadores estaban emocionados por el partido, ya que les había tocado la mala o buena suerte, dependiendo de el punto de vista, de jugar el primer partido con el equipo de Corea, sin embargo, cuando llegaron al estadio cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar…

Nada, absolutamente nada; solo escombros de lo que al parecer fue un estadio.

Al acabar de procesar lo que estaba pasando se voltearon y vieron a los "Fire dragons" con la misma cara de confusión que tenían ellos. Se acercaron a el otro equipo y tras varios minutos de silencio se hizo presente solo una pregunta.

-¿Que paso aquí?-

-Nosotros, eso paso aquí-

Todos se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, que aunque sonaba bastante familiar, era difícil descifrar de quien era.

En un intento casi nulo de encontrar algún rostro familiar, al voltear solo vieron un grupo de jóvenes encapuchados, que suponían, eran más o menos de su misma edad y un adulto que les acompañaba.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!, ¡¿Por qué hicieron esto?!- Endo parecía estar bastante furioso, no, no parecía, estaba furioso.

Se escucharon risas de parte de estos.

-Pensábamos que eras más listo, Endo.-

Empezaron a sacarse las capuchas uno por uno:

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Osamu, Fudou; Para la sorpresa de los fire dragons, Nagumo y Suzuno, que se habían reportado enfermos toda la semana.  
Los 4 restantes se ahorraron bajarse la capucha, no era necesario ya que probablemente se sospechaba quienes eran, mientras que la persona que les acompañaba era un misterio quien podría ser.

-¿Por qué?- Esa fue la única pregunta que el capitán de Raimon e Inazuma Japan pudo articular.

Se escucho un bufido de parte de Kazemaru y luego Hiroto hablo:

Escuchen bien, el instituto alíen se levanto de nuevo, con aun mas poder, y esta vez no habrá nada que puedan hacer; su suerte se ha acabado, este es su fin- Dicho esto, con un semblante completamente frió, desaparecieron de el lugar.

-…-

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?...-

* * *

**NA: **Bueno, a este capitulo no le quería dedicar tanto tiempo y quedo bastante largo, juro que nunca había escrito tanto Dx, la verdad es que me gusto bastante escribir la parte de los sueños y creo que es de lo mejor que eh escrito :D  
Gracias por leer, la próxima parte estará en unos días .3.!  
Gracias especiales a Sachimika que me ayuda un poco con la historia uwu!  
Ah, por cierto, si, si se que Hiroto se supone que nunca utilizo la piedra alius, pero quería ponerlo como uno de los malos y pos eso, espero que lo entiendan xD.


	5. Capitulo 2: Otra vez

-…-

_No puede ser_

-…-

_Tiene que ser una broma…_

-…-

_Esto no puede estar pasando, no…_

_-_Otra vez…-

Capitulo 2 "Otra vez"

Un estruendoso golpe sonó por toda la habitación

-¡Esto no es justo!- Endo estaba frustrado, desde que decidieron regresar a la secundaria Raimon parecía que solo podía decir lo mismo una y otra vez, pero es verdad, ¡realmente no era justo!.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué ellos...?- Kido, tanto como los demás, estaba confundido, muy confundido.

-Esto no tiene sentido, paso de un momento a otro, incluso si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, ¡nosotros derrotamos al instituto alíen justamente!, ¡incluso destruimos esa maldita piedra!- Alego Tsunami.

Era realmente algo, algo… realmente no existen palabras para expresar lo que sentía el equipo en ese momento; se sentían frustrados, irritados, impotentes y… ¿traicionados?, ¿realmente los habían traicionado?, no, tenía que haber un buena razón detrás de todo esto.

-Creemos tener las respuestas a sus incógnitas- Todos voltearon, allí estaba el entrenador Hibiki junto con el padre de Natsumi y el primer ministro Zaizen; pero no solo ellos, un poco más atrás venían la _ex entrenadora _Hitomiko, Touko y Rika, que por sus rostros era claro suponer que sabían que era lo que había sucedido. Las últimas personas que entraron al lugar eran desconocidas, era una joven adulta con cabello color rosa y una chica peli azul que solo evitaba tener contacto visual con los presentes.

-Entrenador Hibiki, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?- Aunque muchos jugadores del equipo solo guardaban silencio, todos tenían la misma pregunta que Endo, puede que en algunos fuese más notorio, pero todos estaban igual de descolocados.

-Veras, Endo, es un tema algo confuso y bastante delicado así que deberán escuchar con mucha atención.- Todos asintieron, por lo que prosiguió –Hace un par de semanas nos hemos enterado de que existe un pequeño fragmento de la piedra alius el cual no fue destruido del todo, y si bien no sabemos la razón, sabemos que alguien que no debía se a echo con este y le ha restaurado-

No era fácil procesar lo que el mayor decía, estaban completamente seguros de que esa pesadilla había terminado, pero…

-¿Y los chicos por que…?- Ahí está, la duda que todos tenían.

-Eso es lo delicado, Endo. Ellos están bajo la influencia de la piedra alius. Están siendo manipulados a través de sus pensamientos para que hagan lo que se les pide. Al igual que en la vez anterior, ellos solo tienen deseos de destrucción y sentimientos de ira, tristeza y rencor, y al igual que la vez anterior, ustedes son los encargados de detenerlos.- El entrenador Hibiki finalizo; y aunque quedaban muchas preguntas al aire, eso era todo lo que querían escuchar.

-¿De nuevo?, ¿entonces nosotros?...- Estaba más que claro lo que debían hacer pero todo era confuso, no era fácil tener que afrontar que aquello por lo que lucharon en el pasado, y que creían, jamás volvería, volviera, y pusiera a sus amigos en contra, de nuevo…

-Así es, deberán formar al equipo más fuerte otra vez, y aunque en el mundo de el futbol internacional sean reconocidos como los más fuertes, no deben pensar que será tarea fácil, puesto que faltan jugadores que, hacían una gran diferencia, por mucho que nos pese, y tendremos que tener mucho cuidado, porque esta vez no sabemos quién está a la cabeza de el nuevo instituto alien y no sabemos de que es o será capaz con tal de llegar a su meta.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Se pondrá a su disposición una nueva "Caravana relámpago" que será el doble de grande a la anterior, ya que será necesario que en este viaje sean acompañados por muchas personas- Al finalizar dio punta pie para que los demás presentes hablasen, y la primera fue Hitomiko:

-Muchachos yo los acompañare de nuevo en este viaje, no solo porque así tendremos más oportunidades de triunfar, ya que tanto ustedes como yo sabemos el funcionamiento de la piedra alius, si no también porque quiero salvar a los muchachos, para así pagar esa deuda que siento que tengo con ellos, por haberles hecho pasar por aquella horrible situación con esa piedra. Vamos a ganar, chicos.- Aquello venia cargado de emoción, ella quería ayudarlos. Esta vez no solo venia como entrenadora, si no como una amiga y hermana mayor.

Las siguientes fueron Touko y Rika.

-Chicos, nosotros superamos esto una vez ya en el pasado y creo que podemos volver a hacerlo, como un equipo.- Touko parecía muy segura de lo que decía, y lo estaba.

-¡Si, los derrotaremos otra vez y le daremos su merecido a ese que se atrevió a poner a los muchachos en nuestra contra!- Rika, tratando de relajar las cosas bromeo un poco, pero podría decirse que también parecía segura de sus palabras, o algo así…

El primer ministro Zaizen y padre de Natsumi dieron algunas palabras de aliento.

Y llego el momento en el que se sabría quienes eran aquellas que habían llegado de las últimas.

-Bien- Hibiki procedió- Es momento de presentarles a su nueva entrenadora-

-…¿Con que nuestra nueva entrenadora?, ¿un momento?, ¿qué?- Todos se quedaron boqui abiertos, puesto que pensaban que Hitomiko sería la entrenadora en este encuentro.

-Así es, ella será su nueva entrenadora, trabajara con la señorita Hitomiko y el entrenador Kudou.- Hibiki hablaba, pero nada de lo que decía tenía sentido, ¡tener más de 2 entrenadores era una locura!, incluso por mucho que lo necesitasen, ¡era excesivo!.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Satomi Tomoe, desde el día de hoy seré su nueva entrenadora.-Dijo en forma de presentación, luego señalo a la chica peli azul que estaba a su lado- Y ella es Akari Tomohisa, es seleccionada de el equipo femenil nacional de EEUU, ella quiso venir a ayudarles por lo menos los primeros partidos contra _el nuevo instituto alien_.-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- Saludo- …Se que no debe ser fácil perder a sus amigos ni tener que formar el equipo más fuerte, pero si ya lo hicieron una vez, se que lo pueden hacer dos. Espero ser de ayuda.-

-Muchas gracias –

-Capitán- Todos llamaron a Endo.

-Si…-

**¡DERROTAREMOS AL INSTITUTO ALIEN Y SALVAREMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS!**


	6. ¡AVISO!

Hola, ¿Qué tal?.  
Si, lo sé, no he publicado hace (mucho) tiempo, pero he tenido unos cuantos problemas con mi computadora y fue complicado repararla D': (Y cuando ya la habían reparado no me la entregaban nunca! 7-7 )  
Ahora a lo que venimos :v

Pues verán, tengo unos pequeños inconvenientes con la historia, así que necesito OC's ^^U

Aquí va la ficha~

-Nombre y apellido: (Ayudaría mucho que fuera japonés~!)

-Edad: (Desde 13 a 16)

-Genero: (Se necesitan más chicas que chicos nun)

-Personalidad:

-Apariencia, forma de vestir:

-Posición: (Delantero, mediocampista, defensa, portero)

-Elemento:

-Técnicas especiales:

-Chic : (Menos Fubuki y Kazemaru )

-Historia:

-¿Sera del equipo de los buenos o de los malos?

Se necesitan más de el equipo de los malos, pero si eligen ser buenos se hará lo posible por no dejarlos como simples secundarios. 

Solo son 10 cupos y al ocuparse todos el capitulo 3 será subido ^^.

Esperen el capitulo 2.5 "entrenadores" (Extra del capítulo 2) que será subido en la semana ñ-ñ.

Cuídense, bye! ~


	7. Capitulo 25: Entrenadores

**N/A: **Uff, cuánto tiempo que no subía un capitulo.  
Como sea, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando estaba escribiéndolo.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene realmente muchas idioteces y un poco (Mucho) OOC.  
**La franquicia Inazuma eleven ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Level 5**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2.5

"Tengamos tres entrenadores" decían, "será mas fácil" decían, si claro, desde que comenzaron su entrenamiento especial para poder derrotar al nuevo instituto alíen las cosas se estaban poniendo duras, sobre todo para Fubuki y peor para el pobre de Endou; ¿Por qué?, fácil, los entrenadores no se ponían de acuerdo en nada de nada y peor aún, sus personalidades chocaban entre sí.

-Endou debe ir de libero-

-¡¿Estás loca?! Debe ser portero, así de simple.-

-Yo pienso que debería practicar pases y tiros de cualquier manera…-

Y así con todos los jugadores que podían, pocos contaban suerte de que no trataran de ponerlos en 3 lugares al mismo tiempo, y esos pocos eran porque tenían posiciones muy obvias en el equipo como Goenji o Tobitaka. Realmente era difícil que esos entrenadores se pusieran de acuerdo de manera civilizada, puesto que se comportaban realmente como niños pequeños, siempre discutiendo por todo, pero siempre podría ser peor…excepto si era una de esas peleas donde volaban las mesas y las sillas, ahí sí que ya no podía ser peor.

-¡¿Planeas poner a Fubuki de defensa?!, por un demonio, lo que me faltaba…- Decía muy molesta Hitomiko, que a su tiempo estaba sacando de sus casillas a Kudo.

-No lo haría si la señorita con complejo de ariete* no quisiera tener una maldita formación que se centra casi totalmente en el ataque-

-Oh, claro, ¿ahora es mi culpa verdad?-

-No hay que ser un gran genio para saber que la gran mayoría de jugadores hemos visto en el instituto alíen son delanteros-

-Muy a mi pesar tiene razón, tener una formación de ataque es estúpido.- Interrumpió Tomoe Satomi, que era la recientemente incorporada entrenadora.

-Calla, tú no estás incluida en esta conversación- Satomi hizo un gesto de indignación –Si ellos tienen un equipo centrado en ataque entonces tendrán una defensa débil, de cualquier modo ustedes están haciendo mucho escándalo. No es una formación que se centra completamente en ataque y la defensa que tenemos es buena, hemos reforzado cada punto, ¿qué les queda a ellos?-

-La piedra alius.-

-…-

-…-

-Auch…- Dijo Satomi.

-Bien, ¿saben qué?, hagan ustedes la formación, pero Fubuki será delantero si o si.- Sep, Hitomiko se había hartado.

-Excelente.- Dijo cortante Kudou.

-Excelente.- De la misma manera Hitomiko.

-¡Excelente!- Alguien no está entendiendo el contexto…

_**Sería mejor si los dejamos ahí y vamos a darle un vistazo a la ficha de estos entrenadores…**_

**Michiya Kudo: **"Padre" de Fuyuka Kudo y entrenador que previamente llevo a Inazuma Japón a la gloria. Es un hombre serio y muy estricto por esto muchos de los jugadores solían odiarlo en un principio, sin embargo es un buen entrenador. Es alguien…respetuoso…

-Maldita sea, Hitomiko, estamos formando el equipo más fuerte, no un equipo de segundones como lo sueles hacer, ¡toma esto enserio!.-

-¡REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES ANCIANO!.-

_**Ejem, eh, prosigamos…**_

**Hitomiko Kira: **Una joven y talentosa entrenadora, que a pesar de no tener tanta experiencia y de tener una serie de encuentros desafortunados llevo a Raimon a la victoria con el _**ahora antiguo **_Instituto Alíen…

-Se que esta formación va a funcionar, tienen que creer en mí, después de to…- Fue interrumpida.

-Sí, lo sabemos, le ganaron al antiguo instituto alien, pero después de todo caíste en su plan y a duras penas Raimon pudo con los Dark Emperors.-

-…-

-…-

-No sea estúpido.-

…_**¿Qué no hay nadie normal aquí?, ¿No?, como sea, sigamos…**_

**Tomoe Satomi: **La última y más recientemente incorporada entrenadora, esta peli rosa proviene de Estados Unidos. Nunca antes había entrenado con Inazuma Japón/Raimon, sin embargo en USA y distintos países de América trabajo como entrenadora, ganando así importantes campeonatos nacionales e internacionales y el reconocimiento en el mundo del fútbol; sin dudas una mujer ejemplar, tanto como Hitomiko, e incluso se le podría ameritar un poco mas por ser una madre ejemplar jamás desatender a su hijo por muy lejos que este.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Tienes un hijo?!, ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!- Grito Hitomiko.

-Oh, vamos, que tú quieras ser una solterona hasta los 30 no significa que yo también…-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta…-

-Bien, tengo 27 y Ranmaru, mi hijo, 4, ¿Contenta?-

-Tal vez-

-Bien, puesto que tienes un hijo por su bien deberías ir madurando un poco…- Se entrometió Kudo.

-Oh discúlpeme usted, pero el único que no ha madurado aquí es usted, tiene una hija ya adolescente y medio cuerpo en el cementerio* y aun así sigue discutiendo trivialidades con la señorita Hitomiko cual niño pequeño.-

-Eso no es verdad, ella discute conmigo, no yo con ella.-

-Es lo mismo…-

_**¿Saben qué?, búsquense otro narrador, yo me largo de aquí.**_

* * *

-Endou, ve a dar un par de vueltas a la cancha y luego ve a practicar con los demás.- Dice Hitomiko cruzada de brazos

-Está bien.-

-No. Endou, calienta y ve al arco y refuerza tus técnicas.- Dijo el entrenador Kudo.

-Eh, okey…- Endou empezó a retroceder lentamente, buscando con la vista algún lugar donde esconderse cuando empezaran a discutir.

-Nonononono, ahorrémonos la pelea. Endou, ve a dar 100 vueltas y durante la primera mitad del entrenamiento vas a entrenar con los muchachos de libero y la otra mitad de portero, ¿entendido?- Dijo Satomi acercándose.

-¡Entendido!-

-Ah, y Endou…-

-¿Si?-

-Ve rápido, se van a poner a discutir de cualquier manera…-

-Está bien-

El muchacho se fue de allí y comenzó a dar las 100 vueltas. Bueno, por lo menos no se aburriría, puesto que estaban casi todos trotando.  
Casi paso desapercibido cuando (De nuevo) los entrenadores se pusieron a discutir, aunque claro, cuando tenían que pasar por allí todos trataban de aumentar más aun la velocidad.

-Ugh, estoy cansado de oírlos pelear todo el día, seria agradable quedarme sordo o algo…- Dijo el portero en un comentario al aire.

-Créeme que puede ser peor, por lo menos aun no pelean entre los 3…- Dijo una muchacha peli azul que trotaba a su lado mientras hacia un gesto de negación al pensar en los entrenadores. Ella era Akari, nueva jugadora que venía a ayudar. –Pero tienes que pensar en lo que pasara luego, cuando venzamos al nuevo instituto alíen y como ayudaras a tus amigos, si lo haces seguro que lo podrás soportar, así que hazlo por ella, quiero decir, hazlo por ellos*.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si…tienes razón.-

* * *

Había terminado el entrenamiento y los chicos se encontraron con el entrenador Hibiki, que iba en dirección a la sala en donde se encontraban Kudo, Kira y Tomoe.

-¡Esto es estúpido!, ¡¿Qué acaso sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos?!- Grito furiosa Hitomiko.

-¡Me niego una y mil veces a seguir trabajando con ustedes!- De la misma manera Kudo.

-¡Si te vas a negar escuchar entonces vete!, ¡La puerta es lo suficientemente grande!-Y Satomi…

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito Hibiki desde la puerta

-Señor Hibiki…- Fue lo único que los tres pudieron pronunciar antes de que hubiese silencio.-

-Cuando los deje a cargo de que entrenaran a los muchachos para que pudieran vencer al nuevo instituto alíen esperaba que se comportaran como los adultos que son, y esperaba que aunque tuviesen problemas trataran de llegar a un acuerdo o por mínimo que dejaran las discusiones para cuando estuviesen solos, ¿acaso no ven que le bajan la moral a los muchachos?-

Luego de una larga charla los tres entrenadores fueron a disculparse con el equipo.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo, no sabemos que nos paso, supongo que la presión de tener que hacerlos los mejores y tratar de llenar el hueco que sus amigos han dejado nos supero.- Hitomiko suspiro.

–Pero desde ahora ya no volverá a suceder, ya no vamos a discutir…o eso trataremos…- Satomi rió nerviosa.

\- Los vamos a convertir en el mejor equipo sin necesidad de algo como la piedra Alius Omega.- Kudo dijo con su mismo semblante serio de siempre.

-Sí, y traeremos a los muchachos de vuelta.- Dijo Endou entusiasmado.

-¡Así será!- Gritaron todos

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Seh, aquí Ranmaru es hijo de Satomi, puede que suene estúpido pero también es tonto (?) okno, lo puse así porque una amiga me dijo "Oh, Satomi tiene el pelo rosa, te reto a…" y como me reto a hacerlo pues ni modo :v

** -Por cierto, aun necesitamos Oc's-**

**Definición de los asteriscos:**

*Ariete: Es un arma de asedio de la edad media usada para romper puertas o paredes fortificadas

* "Medio cuerpo en el cementerio": Básicamente le está diciendo viejo xd

* "Así que hazlo por ella, quiero decir, hazlo por ellos": Es una referencia a la canción "Do it for her" de la caricatura "Steven Universe"

**Juro que el capitulo 3 será más serio **_**(Este parece que lo hubiera escrito mientras estaba on drugs…)**_


End file.
